


The Tortoise and The Hare

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Metaphors, Murder, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: The Tortoise and the Hare would always be together.Until of course that darn Cardinal showed up.





	The Tortoise and The Hare

The major misconception of the story of the Tortoise and the Hare is that they were always enemies which is false; at one time they were best friends. The Hare had big dreams and the Tortoise happily tried to help his friend.

 

Everything was good.

 

The Hare continued along the path of success, Tortoise faithful by his side. Sometimes the Hare would run down or up a hill and the Tortoise would have trouble keeping up; the shell on his back was quite heavy and the Hare would often forget.

 

He often had to perform all nighters just to meet the deadline.

 

The Tortoise stopped one day to admire the sky and saw the most marvelous Cardinal of all. Her orange yellow feathers caught the Tortoises eye. The two began to chat and became fast friends. The Hare had notified his friend’s interaction and first felt bitter ‘why was Tortoise talking to her it was the two of them who had dreams to come true’ but he bit his lip as the Tortoise caught up to the Hare. The Tortoise had such a happy grin that the Hare ignored it. Even if a pain began to sting his chest.

 

As long as Henry’s happy, I’m happy.

 

The Tortoise wouldn’t stop talking about her or to her and the Hare would only half listen. The Cardinal would occasionally pass by and ask the Tortoise to, in the Hare mind trivial, help with some errands. 

 

“Joey, I really have to be there helping out to make the wedding plans...you don’t mind if I leave early today?”

 

The Hare gave the Tortoise a smile as he had to stop and pick up sticks for the Cardinal’s nest but the moment he turned away his expression fell. He should be ecstatic his best friend had such a great bond with this Cardinal! They supported each other, the Cardinal giving Tortoise gifts each day to help with his journey. But even then Hare couldn’t convince the pain away. He’d tried to push down his feelings for good but...he truly loved the Tortoise. 

 

At least they still work together! It’s not like he’d never see Henry again.

 

One day the Tortoise finally spoke up about their journey along the path. He couldn’t keep up, especially not with the Cardinal in his life. Anyway winter was fast approaching and the Cardinal must go south for winter and how could the Tortoise not follow? He loved her.

He loved her.

The Tortoise loved the Cardinal.

 

Henry loved Linda

“Henry? Y-your quitting?”

 

And the Hare  Joey was left behind. 

 

Bitterness turned to anger as the Hare trudged along the path alone. Eventually anger turned to rage and the Hare’s sense was blinded by it on a stormy snowy night. If the Tortoise was they’re he would’ve led them to a shelter to wait the storm out. However the Hare just raced ahead the ice pelting his fur and stinging him. A chunk fell, hitting his bad leg, but he refused to give in.

 

He’d show everyone, He’d show Henry, Bendy would be a success.

 

Then, blind and damaged, the Hare fell into a snow drift. Instead of calling for help he was ignorant of his situation. He kept racing forward building an unstable tunnel. The tunnel, though he learned to hate it, kept him on the path. And the path kept him alive.

 

Don’t tell Joey, 48128

 

The ground above him shook and shook and a blind mole peered it’s head out. It had heard the Hare, and though frightened by its scuffling decided to warn him of danger. If the Hare continued being in the tunnel, and earthquakes continued , then he’d surely get hurt. Then again the mole didn’t have a proper answer on how to get back to the surface. The Hare decided that the earthquakes and the tunnels were the mole’s fault and killed the struggling mole.

 

His hands shook as the envelope was opened, a bill with an impossible price was marked at the top.

 

The earthquakes didn’t go away and the tunnel just got deeper. Where was he going? The Hare wasn’t sure anymore; over time his mind became cloudy his goal became twisted.

 

“We had a good run...were closing”

 

The last earthquake shook and the tunnel collapsed; the Hare and all the damage he left behind was gone.

Until

 

Henry looked to the yellowed letter in his hand and back at the studio. Shrugging he walked in.

 

30 years later, when the Tortoise came back desperate to communicate with the Hare, was the time the two friends became enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comic Abomination (made by Halfusek on Tumblr) and inspired by some-random-ghost's (A tumblr as well) rabbit Joey.


End file.
